


Guardian Angel

by SkyBlueHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Spiritual stuff happening here, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueHeart/pseuds/SkyBlueHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri's eyes gazed around the room, staring at the blank, shocked expressions from her classmates. She didn't understand, and she would never have, if it weren't for the single, lone, white feather that drifted onto her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU even though it connects to the actual chronological events of DR. This means that Jin and Kirigiri had a good bond for them to be like this compared to the ultra hatred she bore for him.

Ever since of Chihiro's execution, everyone had become uneasy. Struck by paranoia, struck by the fear that death would soon creep up onto another victim. Ishimaru had been unstable ever since. Haunted by the loss of his brethren, Mondo Oowada. Many had left Ishimaru to confide to himself, Asahina sometimes tagging along to help him get over the grief of his loss. It was never enough, it left a terrible scar on the hall monitor, constantly ripping open again to bleed. Bleed into complete despair. Asahina who wore her heart on her sleeve, had talked to Sakura over and over about how she was unable to help her friend. Naegi held his ground, despite him unable to help with words. He had helped Kirigiri with her investigations, the ones where no one else were aware of. Kirigiri however, kept to herself most of the time, a silent stinging sensation of numbness corroded her stability. Despite how cold and mysterious she was, internally she cared. She would silently take a few moments to grief over the losses, the losses forced from Monokuma. She knew, and she knew well that the only reason why there was death was all because of the sadistic bear. She had left her room one night, unable to sleep to grab a small cup of tea which would help loosen up the stress. She had found Celes to be awake as well, the time being past midnight, where everyone else were in their rooms.

 

 _"Good evening Kirigiri-san,"_ the gambler answered, gently sipping on her cup of royal milk tea.

 

"Good evening," she had replied back, and quick to the point.

 

Kirigiri had taken a seat across from Celes. She didn't know why either, she felt the need for it. She also had her cup of tea, where she took big sips. The two remained silent until Celes pulled out a deck of cards. _"Care for a game?"_ she asked, shuffling the cards with her nimble fingers.

 

Kirigiri nodded. One game of poker wouldn't kill anyone. Besides, it would ease off her stress about being trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. The game had begun, and it started off easy. Kirigiri knew no one, not even her, would surpass Celestia's skill in gambling. After all, Celestia Lundenberg wore the title of "Super High School Level Gambler" for a reason. The game progressed and time flew by. Kirigiri felt a tad better when the game ended. "You win, Gambler," she declared, collecting her stack of cards and handing it back to Celes.

 

Celes had giggled in response as she put her deck away, _"It was a nice game Kirigiri-san."_

 

Kirigiri agreed, "For the one who created the night time rule, I'm surprised you are still up."

 

A giggle was heard from the gambler's lips, _"I couldn't sleep. I'm sure you are suspicious on why I am up. Assuming I'm planning a murder maybe?"_

 

A small smile creeped on Kirigiri's lips, "Suspicion is common. Especially around this time of night. Trust is either poison or medicine."

 

_"Wise words, Kirigiri-san. Expected from someone like you."_

 

"I take that as a compliment."

 

_"Someone as observant as you will seem impossible to bypass. You would crack the code no matter what, to crush and destroy, no mercy or sympathy given."_

 

"You think highly of me. I'm flattered."

 

_"I admire your determination. In fact, it's a skill I wish I had."_

 

Kirigiri scoffed lightly. She placed her tea cup back on the table, the contents of it being empty. She watched Celes suspiciously as the girl got up from her seat to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders. Celes gently squeezed her hands, soothing the stiff muscles of Kirigiri's shoulders. She relaxed in response. _"_ _You know, Kirigiri-san, I really did hope that you would come tonight,"_ Celes whispered, continuing to massage Kirigiri.

 

"Oh? I wonder the importance of the subject for you to see me," Kirigiri sighed, pleased and relaxed.

 

_"I just want to have a conversation with you."_

 

"About?"

 

Hands moved from shoulders to her neck, which lifted Kirigiri's head. Lilac met scarlet and Celes smiled as her face was inches from hers. Kirigiri's heart beat increased in beat, staring, waiting, curious of what would happen next. Kirigiri analyzed the facial structure of Celes. Her pale skin looked soft and elegant. The elegance she related to as a doll. Her lips were touched by Celes', and her eyes widened in surprise, taking a moment or two to process what had happened. Kirigiri gently pushed Celes' face aways from her, knowing her face was plastered with a faint red. Celes took no offense, who only smiled yet again.

 

 _"No one is around, and this is between you and me."_ Celes murmured, gently stroking Kirigiri's cheeks, _"I may have fallen for you."_

 

She was speechless, an odd sensation suffocating her chest, her mind, and her body. Kirigiri looked forward, unresponsive. The room had an awkward silence. She was frozen staring at her empty cup of tea, being completely lost in her current emotional state, as well as her brain not providing a reasonable answer. Celes' heels were heard, the clicking sound that signalled her leave. _"It's quite late,"_ she had answered, tone quiet and blank, _"I will see you later, perhaps?"_

 

"Good night," was what escaped Kirigiri's lips, robotic-like.

 

Celes had left without a word, Kirigiri hearing the clicking sound of her heels, until they faded away. Kirigiri was unable to identify what she felt. It was an odd sensation. It wasn't despair, nor happiness. It just floated in her chest, existing for whatever purpose it served. For the rest of the night, Kirigiri stared at the dark depths of her room, unable to fall asleep. By the time she fell asleep, it was a few hours before Monokuma had announced everyone to get up for the day. The following days and weeks were fine, and Kirigiri's heart had skipped a beat one day where Celes had greeted her in the morning. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she had loosened up a tad bit. It was nice and relaxed until Monokuma had proposed a new motive. Ten billion yen for the one who graduated. It became a nightmare for Kirigiri then. She began using Alter Ego for her investigations and was rarely seen. Celes had ran into her on the same day of her investigations, where the lolita girl had pinned her against the door of her room, lips claiming hers, refusing to let go. Kirigiri felt her pent up emotions leak through her own barrier, and despite how she didn't want to let go of Celes, she forced herself to push the girl away from her, panting for air. Celes stared into her lilac eyes, a smile creeping at the corner of her lips. Kirigiri looked away, no words expressed as she regained her breath. At the corner of her eyes, she watched Celes smile and walk away as if nothing had happened. Sadness swept through her, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. It wasn't time for emotions she had told herself. There are more important things to attend.

 

If Kirigiri could define hell, this was it. There had been a murder of not only one, but two. Victims being Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. If it couldn't get any worse, Celestia Ludenberg had been the sly mastermind of both their murders. During the entire trial, Kirigiri had forced her solid, firm facade up. She had to put extra effort in her composure when Celes had told her to die in a fire. It hurt her, and she didn't understand. She didn't understand why Celestia Ludenberg, out of all people, could put such a wound in her heart. When the vote was placed on Celes as being the guilty murderer, Kirigiri's heart screeched in pain. She held her composure, much more than before, and held her breath as Celes approached to her, creating her speech as she held Kirigiri's hand with both of hers, placing the key that held Alter Ego. Celes' breath tickled Kirigiri's ear, her hand that was held, shuddering. "I love you," was what Celes had whispered, before Asahina barged in with her comment.

 

"Celes-chan! Aren't you afraid?! You're going to die!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

 

 _"I'm quite proud of my abilities to tell lies,"_ Celes had said, _"I can lie not only to others, but even my own heart."_

 

Kirigiri gripped onto the key tightly, absorbing the final words as if they were hot metal placed on her skin. It pained her dearly so, but she refused to create a scene. After all, she had much more important things to attend, her emotions came in later. Celes forced herself to giggle, her final lie, her failure to cover up her current emotional state. The chain had dragged Celes into her execution, where she was tied on a pole in a village scenario. Fire was all can be seen. Fire, fire, lovely, burning fire that crept up inch by inch by the second. It crept to Celes' feet, where she remained positioned, frozen, a forced smile to keep her composure. Kirigiri, planted on the safe side watched in sheer agony. She watched and watched, and what nearly broke her completely was when Celes had given her a final look, a sad smile as she mouthed the words, "I love you" one last time before her attention switched to the blaring firetruck that stole her life in a matter of a second. All was heard was Monokuma's wicked laughter, a sneer, a taunt, mocking each and every single one of them. Fukawa, Asahina, Hagakure and Sakura had looked away, Togami had his eyes closed, his finger fixing the position of his glasses, Naegi staring at the remains of the scenario, blank faced with eyes filled with hatred for the bastard that had killed Celestia, who he considered a friend regardless of what she had done. Then there was Kirigiri, her eyes stared at the cold ground, haunted with the memories of Celestia. Haunted and drowning in regret. Kirigiri had realized too late, that the raging emotions that rose whenever she was with Celestia, was love. Burning, passionate love. And she didn't have the chance to tell her. She realized too late, far too late and it plagued her like a disease. Her face remained expressionless. Unfortunately, if anything else were to happen now, it would be enough to shatter her completely. She had Naegi investigate with her for a while. She needed something to distract her from the pain that ached more than the damage to her hands. They had both found Alter Ego in the spot Celes had left her in, all safe and sound. Each night Kirigiri was unable to sleep. Whenever she tried, she was filled with the heart-shattering trauma and the guilt would corrode into her barrier even more. Each day she forced herself to keep up her facade, to cover up her pain, her grief and despite the need to cry and scream. She refused to give Monokuma the satisfaction of her despair.

 

 

Sakura's trial had occurred shortly after Celestia's execution. It was a long and tiring trial, and due to the fact Asahina had shattered completely from the aching loss of her dearest best friend, Kirigiri understood how she felt. She had reminded Togami that emotions very not to be frowned upon and he scowled at her before walking away. Hagakure had taken care of Asahina after the trial, whom she endlessly cried to. Fukawa had disappeared, clearly stressed about the situation. When Kirigiri discovered of what had happened to her father, her entire facade came crashing down. She was thankful it was in a room that had no cameras. She had punched the wall, her gloved fingers scrapping the wall in front of her as the other covered her face, where endless tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her tie, shirt and the floor. Her voice cracked and she wailed, her body collapsing onto her knees, hand still scrapping the wall, the other soaked from the endless tears of agony, regret and despair. She had felt a pair of arms around her, but she didn't care. She no longer cared. She was in sheer agony, she grew tired of being strong. When she recovered, the pair of arms she felt disappeared, and she had looked around to find no one. There were no footsteps being heard which slightly frightened her. She quickly made her way out and into her room where she confided to herself for the rest of the day, alone, sulking, grieving. She told herself she would put on a strong face the next day.

 

The next day, she had woken up tired and apathetic, but her mind told her that she could not afford to feel this way, as the incidents of this school have gotten worse and worse, and her gut told her it would be way worse later on. She had promised herself that she would solve the mystery of this school. She already achieved the promise of finding who the headmaster was. She continued her private investigations and when the afternoon arrived, she had staggered and collided into the wall, her entire body, weak and tired. Her vision became blurry and her breathing became heavier. She leaned against it, taking a few steps every so often.

 

"K-Kirigiri-san!" a male voice had answered, the voice belonging to Naegi.

 

Kirigiri quietly wheezed in response, panting as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "K-Kirigiri-san! Are you alright?!" asked Naegi, whose tone carried concern.

 

She nodded weakly, taking a few steps. Naegi, disbelieving Kirigiri's answer, remained by her side, supporting her without a word. Kirigiri felt numb, finding it harder to breathe. Her entire body betrayed her and she fell backwards, her vision turning black to hear the faint cries of concern from Naegi. Whether he caught her or she fell to the ground didn't matter, all she felt was an empty void, her vision completely black, before she drifted into unconsciousness. All Kirigiri saw when she woke up was a light blue. She looked around and sighed. It was a dream. A dream that consisted of the beautiful outside world. The bright, blue sky and the fresh, green grass was beautiful, but it had no impact for her. She sat up and stared at what nature wanted to provide to her in the dream. She didn't feel any better. It was like her emotions in her physical, waking life transferred to her subconscious world. There was a burning sensation on her hand, where she had found a glowing red string wrapped around her wrist tightly, but comfortably. However, it burned. It was hot. She attempted to snap the string and had failed. She yanked the string to find it was endless. Kirigiri groaned. The string grew hotter and it burned her even more, and she hissed. It had glowed even more and she had wondered if it was a sign for her to find the other end of the string. With no other choice, Kirigiri had followed the red string, a pile of red string following her as she got closer to the end. She ended up in a field with cherry blossoms and she stood frozen at the sight she saw.

 

_"Ah…Kirigiri-san! I have been waiting for you!"_

 

"C-Celestia…" murmured Kirigiri, her hand forming a fist.

 

Celes smiled, her eyes filled with gentle affection as a pair of wings stretched from her back, a few feathers falling. The girl who had died in fire approached Kirigiri, her arms soon wrapped around the lilac-haired girl. Kirigiri had tensed up, biting her lip to refrain from spitting out a whimper.  _"Kirigiri-san…you had to keep strong for so long haven't you?"_ answered the angel, embracing her tightly.

 

"I'm sorry" answered Kirigiri, unable to refrain from holding back her tears, "I'm sorry…I couldn't tell you how I felt, I-I…I…"

 

 _"I know what you feel Kyouko,"_ Celes gently cooed, attempting to soothe the poor emotionally ruined girl, _"I love you too, and I always will."_

 

"We can't be together… I'm alive. You're dead…it'll never work out," Kirigiri whimpered, her hands gripping onto Celes tightly.

 

Celestia broke the embrace to lift up her pinky finger, where a red string was tied onto it. Kirigiri, wiped her tears away to realize that Celes had carried her end of the string. _"The red string of fate my love, can be tangled and knotted, however, it can never break, and it is for those who are destined to be together for an eternity. It is said that they will meet when the time is right,"_ stated Celestia, pointing at the pool of the connected string, which contained many tangles and knots.

 

"I need you Celestia…n-no. Taeko Yasuhiro. I need you Taeko, I can't live in this cruel world without you any longer. I lost everything that mattered to me." Kirigiri admitted, falling onto her knees where her tears formed again, "I'm sorry I rejected you, I'm sorry for being so cold to you, but I was scared, I was scared that I would die. I realize that this is a punishment worse than death itself."

 

Celes smiled and she kneeled down to match Kirigiri's height, where she embraced the girl, _"I know, Kyouko, I know. You were never at fault. I'm always beside you, even if you don't see or hear me. I'm just a whisper away my love."_

 

And Kirigiri cried. She cried with all her might, her hands covering her face, the string no longer burning. Celestia had held the girl tightly, her wings wrapped around Kirigiri as if to protect her from any more harm. Tears fell down her cheeks as well, and she cried with Kirigiri. Kirigiri had nuzzled her head into Celes' stomach, her head on her lap, clinging onto Celes' dress, fearing she would disappear forever if she had let go. Celes ran her hand gently through the light-purple locks of hair, as she sang a lullaby to soothe her. There was a small breeze that had carried cherry blossom petals. It kept Kirigiri cool and relaxed. The singing had put Kirigiri at ease and she smiled for once in the longest time. "I love you," she had said, nuzzling her head into Celes once again.

 

_"And I love you too Kyouko Kirigiri. With my heart and my soul. For an eternity."_

 

Kirigiri smiled brightly as Celes had smiled as well. The smile that belonged to the most beautiful person in the world to Kirigiri, whose scarlet eyes carried the purest form of love for her and only for her. Their pinky fingers curled around each other, the string glowing brightly before Kirigiri closed her eyes. The lilac-haired girl gasped and panted as she jolted up from her rest, staring at the red wall that reminded her of the reality she was in. She groaned, running a hand through her messy hair, to find Naegi asleep with his head on arms on the bed. She realized it was Naegi's bedroom, and she vaguely remembered how she passed out. Kirigiri gently nudged Naegi who grunted as he woke up, eyes sleepy-like. "O-oh! Kirigiri-san! How are you feeling now?" he asked, jolting awake immediately.

 

"I'm better. Thank you Naegi-kun," thanked Kirigiri.

 

Naegi had a glass of water on the night table for Kirigiri, where he took it and offered it to her. She gave her thanks as she took it, drinking it in large gulps. She quickly apologized for being a burden for the day. Naegi shook his head and told her straight up that she had been overworking and that she needed to rest more. Kirigiri admired his kind nature for worrying about others, and she gave him a small smile before she bid her farewell and left. The trial for the sixteenth student had arrived a few weeks later, where Togami had pointed his accusation upon Kirigiri. The others had followed, except Naegi, who tried his best to prove her innocence. Togami's sharp tongue had overthrown every bit of evidence. "So Kirigiri, prove to us that you are not guilty of the murder of the sixteenth student. You were missing majority of the time, how does that not prove to us that you were up to something?" Togami stated, arms crossed, "Being alone 'investigating' is already suspicious enough, even though you cannot enter your own room, we all know you are skilled enough to get around certain obstacles."

 

Kirigiri fell silent. She could not reveal the fact she had carried the master key to the entire school, and she had deeply hoped that Naegi had not called her out for it. She had no choice, but to reveal her hands when Togami continued to pin her in a corner during the trial, where everyone bore expressions of horror. Togami did not stop, and Kirigiri had become desperate. "If you choose to execute me here, the mystery of this school will never be solved. I won't allow that to happen," she stated, biting her lip, looking down.

 

The room fell silent. The silence grew and grew and Monokuma had cursed the small group out for being quiet and unproductive. Kirigiri's eyes gazed around the room, staring at the blank, shocked expressions from her classmates. She didn't understand, and she would never have, if it weren't for the single, lone, white feather that drifted onto her hands. Kirigiri had stared at the white feather, eyes wide as she held it in her left hand, toying with it to see if it were real. And somehow it was. Her heart ached and she slightly cringed.

 

"What are you bastards fucking doing?!" screeched Monokuma, "Get back to the trial or else I'll execute all of you!"

 

Naegi, Asahina, Togami and Hagakure tensed, yet remained their focuses on what seems to be on Kirigiri. However, it was not Kirigiri that they focused on, yet they focused on something else. What appeared in front of them was an angel, an angel of a lost friend. Monokuma was unable to see or hear the angel, and he waited impatiently for something to occur.

 

 _"It is not Kirigiri's fault,"_ the angel had spoken, wings and arms spread out as if to protect Kirigiri.

 

Togami hissed as he looked away, Naegi, Asahina and Hagakure had stared at the angel before looking at Togami.

 

"L-let's go over the whole trial a-again shall we?" stuttered Asahina, who slammed her fist on the wood in front of her.

 

Togami cleared his throat and reviewed the situation. Kirigiri had remained silent as the other four students discussed details. Kirigiri however, saw everything. She saw Celes' back, her arms and wings spread out to block her from harm. The angel had turned around and smiled, _"I came for you, Kyouko. You were in trouble, and as a guardian angel, I have to protect you, to keep you alive in this world. This world needs you."_ Kirigiri felt Celes give her a kiss on the lips before standing beside her, a wing wrapped around her protectively. _"I will help you with this trial."_

 

Kirigiri had gained her strength back, and she managed to tip the scales. Unfortunately for Naegi, he was chosen as the sacrifice and was to be executed. He yelled not in anger, but with shock. He knew he wasn't the culprit, and he knew everyone else would die. But that never happened. He was saved from the crushing conveyer belt, and thrown into the basement garbage dump. Celes had told Kirigiri to fetch Naegi and she did. The angel was constantly by her side, and she held her hand whenever she could. Celes needed to be Kirigiri's support, and her manifestation in the physical world could last for so long. Her time was running out. Before the final trial, the small group had talked about the angel they saw as well as about Naegi's return. They all agreed they saw what they saw. They saw Celes help them in their case. However, Kirigiri at the moment could only see her. Asahina stated that Celestia has returned back to where she came from since her job was done. Kirigiri remained silent during the whole statement. The final trial was a test for the brave, and for the strong. Junko Enoshima was revealed to be the mastermind of this entire sadistic, slaughter house. Despair and hope were side-by-side, fighting, biting, seeing who would win. Naegi had gained the title of "Super High School Level Hope" and overthrew Junko. The mastermind's final moments were seen, and the switch to the outside world was dropped.

 

Celestia had watched the entire trial and execution to have a tear shed from her scarlet eyes in happiness. Happiness that Kirigiri made it out alive, happy for her other friends, happy that despair was overthrown and that the death of the others as well as her death was avenged. She saw herself fade and she knew her time was up. She quickly held Kirigiri, to watch the girl tremble in sorrow that she was about to disappear. Celes smiled once more before her entire existence in the physical world disappeared, leaving Kirigiri with an outstretched hand that was unable to catch the fleeting angel.  Kirigiri lowered her arm gently, her breath quivering as she sighed. Naegi had nudged her gently, as he pressed the button that opened the door to the outside world. She smiled, for the sake of the future, and for the happiness of her and her friends.

* * *

 

"G-guh…"

"The Future Foundation will crumble. You being one of the executives, it makes our job a lot easier to spread despair when you are gone."

 

Kirigiri hissed as the stab wound in her chest bled onto her hand and onto the floor. She slid down the wall she was leaning, taking slow, shaky breaths. "The F-future Foundation will c-continue to strive…even without me…" she commented, sneering at her murderer, "Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Hagakura Yasuhiro and Byakura Togami will not disappoint…the world. They will rid despair and put despair into shame."

 

The murderer had growled before plunging the knife back into Kirigiri, only in her stomach, where she spat blood out. The blade was taken out and thrown to the side, her murderer walking out, sneering back at her and her words. But she knew, she knew the Future Foundation will continue to strive. After all, they had helped another group who was plunged into Junko Enoshima's despair. The survivors had joined their alliances, and they had helped them recover the ones who were comatose. Some had woken, some haven't, but it was a major set, and hope had spread over the years she had been with the foundation, ever since of the despair the world carried. Kirigiri felt herself slip away, and she knew, her friends would fight twice as hard for her sake as well.

 

Jolting up to fresh, green grass and the bright blue sky, Kirigiri sighed. She felt bad for leaving her tasks to her friends, but she knew they weren't ones to give up, even if times were in its darkest hour. She had found a lake and took a look into it. Her reflection had shown her that she acquired wings, the same wings she saw from her lost love many, many years ago. She looked young, as if time reverted back to her teenage years.

 

 _"Kyouko. Welcome back,"_ a familiar voice was heard, _"I missed you."_

 

Kirigiri smiled, turned around as she went over to embrace the person in front of her, "I missed you too, Taeko. I missed you every day since of what happened."

 

Celes returned the embrace, _"I'm sorry you had to leave the others behind."_

 

Kirigiri nodded, "A shame indeed, but they will prevail. They will bring the world into a new golden age. A golden age of hope."

 

_"Indeed."_

 

They remained in each other's arms before Celes had grabbed Kirigiri's hands, who no longer had gloves, her hands back to their original state before the burn accident. _"Fly with me,"_ Celes had requested, tightening her grip on Kirigiri's hands, _"We will dance in the sky."_

 

Kirigiri looked back at her wings. She had muttered that she was unable to fly and Celes giggled. They had reached a cliff, where Celes flapped her wings and flew, holding Kirigiri who attempted to learn how to fly. It took a while, and it took a lot of stumbling, but she succeeded, and they laughed and smiled, hugging and dancing in the air as they exchanged kisses. Kisses that were long due, hugs and dances that were missed. Kirigiri never felt so happy in her life and when both landed, Celes had took her hand once again to guide her to another place. The same place she first met Celes in her dream.

 

"Ay Kirigiri! Nice of ya to join us! We've been waiting for you!" answered Leon, who was floating in the air, arms crossed.

 

"Kirigiri-san! We want to thank you, Naegi-kun, Asahina-san, Hagakure-kun and Togami-kun for what you guys did for the world, and as well for us," Maizono happily chirped, hands behind her back, wings flapping gently.

 

Kirigiri grinned. Seeing her old friends again became like a reunion, and before she knew it, everyone crowded around her and gave her a hug, a big group hug, which consisted of the students from the 78th class that had passed from the physical world. They had stepped aside to introduce another person in the scene.

 

"Kyouko, my beautiful, beautiful daughter. I can't be any prouder," Jin Kirigiri responded, opening his arms.

 

Kirigiri stared. Her father was standing right in front of her, eyes filled with pride and happiness. She ran up to him and hugged him, tears forming from the intense amount of happiness she felt. He held her tightly when she wrapped her arms around him. She had noticed Junko, who isolated herself from the group, and broke her embrace before focusing her attention on the mastermind.

 

"Enoshima," Kirigiri had said, approaching to her, "Despite what you have done to us, I ask you, do you feel regret?"

 

Junko scoffed, "Regret? Maybe a little, but honestly, after all the underworld tribulations I had to do, and the fact my sister helped drag me outta there, I must say, I had my fun while I can. Though, I do apologize to you, and the others."

 

"I see. Have they accepted you?"

 

"Yes. Forgiveness and hope are very strong things, like hatred and despair. We had come into terms that what has happened has happened, we can't go back and change. We also know that we all had more than one life together. Bound by a ribbon of bonds, an eternal bond that will live as the days pass. You and I, despite how you may still have a burning hatred for me, are connected by the very ribbon, just like you and I are connected to the others."

 

 _"Speaking of lives, Kyouko, do you remember what I said to you and the others before I was executed?"_ interrupted Celes, approaching the two of them.

 

"How could I forget?" she replied, recalling the events in her mind.

 

Celes smiled, _"This is what I meant. We all met again in another life. A life much more wonderful. A life worth our deaths and struggles."_

 

"You're too sappy Taeko Yasuhiro. Upupupupupu!"

 

Celes shook her head, _"You see this red string Enoshima? The red string of fate is no longer tangled, and we are able to be together forever, no matter what happens. Nothing will separate us any longer."_

 

"Ahhh! All the sappy romance, I'm outta here!"

 

Junko spread her wings and fled, where she had joined the others, leaving Kirigiri and Celes alone.  _"We're now together forever Kyouko. I've been waiting for you for days, weeks, months and years. I waited my entire existence for you to join me."_

 

Kirigiri embraced Celes, her wings wrapped around her, "I waited just as much as you did, Taeko. I am happy, we are all able to feel happiness and hope now."

 

_"Right. And we are able to watch our friends create a better world. The world we left. I know they can do it."_

 

"Indeed. Now, why don't we go over back to the group? I'm sure there are much more things to discover, to learn and to experience. You'll need to be my tour guide."

 

_"With pleasure. Besides, we all have a waiting game to do anyway. For Naegi, Togami, Asahina and Hagakure."_

 

Kirigiri nodded, as she took Celes' hand into her own, interlocking her fingers, as both of them smiled to each other, wings spread, feet off the ground, as they approached to the others who waited for them.


End file.
